


Interrupted

by DrableQueen19



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Alya interrupts Kate





	Interrupted

Kana

Alya cursed all the way up to her flat. The one time she ever forgot her phone. She got to her front door, and unlocked it. It was quiet, as Kate was at work. She frantically started searching for her phone. “What is going on!” Alya jumped from where she was throwing all the pillows off the couch. 

“I thought you were at work” Kate said as she watched her friend tear the room apart. Alya paused “I thought you were at work” she pointed the pillow at Kate. Who shrugged “I'm on a late shift” Alya didn't look convinced. She straightened moving towards Kate. 

Taking in her ruffled appearance, mused hair. Realisation clicked in, “You've got someone here” she whispered glee on her face. Kate opened her mouth to reply. Alya shook her head, “Say no more” she headed for the door. She winked at Kate before disappearing. Kate turned to go back into her room. When the door creaked open again.

Alya with her hand over her eyes, reaching blindly for her phone. Kate laughed before heading back into her room. “Has she gone?” Kate nodded. “That was close” Kate nodded sitting on the edge of her bed. “Do you really have work later?” Kate smiled leaning in for a kiss. 

“What do you think?” Rana smiled

Fin


End file.
